Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\csc(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $3$ $5$
Explanation: $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 4$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\sin(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{4}{5}$ $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{5}{4}$